This invention relates generally to dispensing systems and, more particularly to a system for dispensing hot beverages or the like. Hot beverage dispensing systems are commonly used in homes, offices, and restaurants. Heretofore, when it was desired to provide hot beverages, the beverages were heated or brewed and kept hot in a heated container. Conventional systems for producing hot beverages were expensive, labor-intensive, and difficult to maintain, and could not continuously provide fresh beverages. Moreover, separate containers were needed for different beverages, and they had to be regularly removed and cleaned. Thus, there is a need for a more efficient and inexpensive system for dispensing hot beverages.